May Our Paths Cross Again
by theurbanproject
Summary: In our journey through Pokemon and through our life I treasure every moment and every time our paths cross. Every time we part ways, I look forward to seeing you again.
1. Granite Cave

Granite Cave

* * *

Steven sighed, another day and the elusive Everstone was no where to be found. Aron whined constantly over taking a break, Steven finally exasperated decided it was time for lunch. He pulled a bowl and portioned out Aron's meal. Then, he watched the energetic Pokemon eagerly munch on his meal.

In the following moment, he heard a thud. Steven turned to find a young trainer fell flat on his face; behind him was his Kirilia. He had to stifle his laughter a bit and tried to help the boy up. Steven noted to himself the perpetrator for the young boy's fall was a small pebble behind him. It was also oddly enough the one his Aron had been playing with earlier.

The boy refused to make eye contact, probably embarrassed at his execution of a first impression, chucked the letter to Steven.

Slightly surprised by the gesture Steven inquired, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

The boy continued to avert eyes, "I'm fine." A finger grazed his nose and Steven noticed the boy seemed to take up an odd fascination for the cave's floor.

Pulling out his bag, Steven began to dig through his items, he then pulled out a silver disc. "Here," he handed the disc, "...It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing." The hand he extended was hesitant. Steven simply shrugged and edged the trainer on, "It's no big deal."

With reassurance the boy took the disc and tucked it away in the TM case.

A pregnant pause formed between the two, but the trainer broke the silence first, "Do you like steel Pokemon?"

Steven briefly paused but then answered, "Yes, but I'm more interested in hearing about your journey."

The boy tilted his head in confusion, but then contemplated where to begin. Eventually he explained his name was Brendan Birch. His goal was to become Pokemon League champion. Steven noticed, a slight glint in his eyes when he talked about that goal. He also gave details about the Pokemon he had encountered and how he was helping his father research Pokemon in the Hoenn region. Steven became more intrigued at the boy's headstrong personality and confidence; surprised by his unusual amount of humility and modesty.

"Keep going, I'm sure you'll make it to champion." The words seem to spill out of his mouth as he recalls the image of his dear friend elegantly, as he so puts it, defeated him not too long ago.

Wanting to pull himself away from the thought he decided to change the subject. "Well, I must get going," he laid out an outstretch hand, "but before I do can I borrow your PokeNav?"

Brendan didn't seem to question any second thoughts and handed the device over to Steven. A few moments later he returned the PokeNav to Brendan. "Now that we have gotten to know each other we should register each other in our PokeNavs."

Steven and Aron took off before Brendan could respond.

Perhaps, Steven thought, it will be worth to keep in touch with him.

Little did he know, their paths were certain to cross again.

* * *

**A/N:** Because why not, I kind of wanted to explore a bit of the development of Tensaishipping, plus I miss writing it. Aha.


	2. The Letter

The Letter

* * *

Steven found him self pressing against the guard railing, taking a boat back to Rustboro City. He clutch the letter tightly in hand, and observed the rolling sea. An occasional Wailmer would leap in the air, only to dive back down.

_Steven,_

_Please head home immediately._

_Devon Coorperation is currently experimenting with a new device for trainers. I request that you test the final product as soon as possible._

_Also, I would like to have a word with you personally._

_Take Care,_

_Dad_

Metagross silently observed Steven's expression. It awaited for its master to speak up.

Steven then turned around to Metagross, now leaning against railing. "I wonder what Dad will ask us to do now..." he spoke casually, "He could have just called me. What do you think, Metagross?"

The metal arachnid sighed, it too had no idea what the unpredictable Mr. Stone had in mind this time.

"But," Metagross looked up, "I wonder why Brendan was asked to deliver this letter to me."

The pokémon looked skeptically, it didn't surprise the Pokemon that Steven was over thinking the little details too much. It was however doubtful why its master would pick this kind of trivial detail to over-analyze this time.

Steven paused, then he chuckled slightly at his partner's expression, "Maybe you are right, I'm probably thinking about it too much." He shrugged slightly, sighed, and then looked up at the overhead Wingull and Pelipper. "Whatever it is, we both can be certain it won't be an easy task." He then looked back at Metagross, "whether or not we will have our work cut will be beyond me."

Regardless, the two took the time during their journey back and prepared themselves for the mysterious task set by Mr. Stone.

* * *

**A/N:** Not quite a Tensaishipping moment but I did feel like taking a grand o' guess at what was in that letter. Plus it feels weird in Emerald because the PokeNav has calling features. So, in the hind sight the side quest in Emerald is kind of obsolete. Oh well, it's the game's way of introducing your (coughlovercough) friend. Aha.


End file.
